Gently Understanding
by RavenWriteWing
Summary: Set in the good old days of Espada I give you a short little dabble that finally found its way out of my head. Told from Grimmjow's perspective and rated T because of it. Part one of two maybe three, not much else to say.


**So yeah this has been brewing in my head for awhile and finally made it's way onto paper. We are looking at two, maybe three at most chapters, just a short little dabble set in the good ol' days of the Espada. I apologize for not going grammar nazi on this as I normally would. Funny story actually I have less than two weeks left of school and I have to pull off 95s in exams to keep my scholarships. If anyone asks this is just organic chem. I'm rambling and I apologize, as always enjoy and reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

_Shit shit shit! _Was all he could think as he put on another burst of sonido. His legs ached, his lungs burned, his vision was blurring due to blood loss. That initial hit almost knocked him out cold, even though it had missed its initial target and landed a few centimeters to the right it was enough to reopen the barely closed wound. Not to mention the stitching on his chest.

Not only was he running out of blood and energy to run he knew that he was running out of places to run to. They had managed to chase him into the old underground area of Las Noches, the catacombs that were no longer used and filled with dead ends. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was no fool, nor was he as psychotic as one might assume. While he loved a good fight he wasn't suicidal, this wasn't even a fight for hell's sake! Should he get cornered, which he was surprised hadn't occurred yet, but was soon to, he wouldn't last ten seconds. True, he had Pantera, he doubted he had the energy to release, he had been ordered not to fight for a good two weeks and to stay in bed for at least three days. This was supposed to be day one of bed rest, how he was still standing, still **alive**, was a miracle. But Grimmjow Jaegerjaques didn't believe in miracles, and for good reason.

The turn he had taken lead to a stone wall and nothing more. There was no means of escape and his pursuers had blocked the only way out. "We got ya now ne kitty?" The fifth laughed manically letting his tongue loll out of his mouth.

"Nothing personal, just have to officially make my claim, ne Grimmjow?" Luppi chuckled bringing his long geisha like sleeve over his mouth. "Been fun killing you."

"I ain't dead yet fuckers." Grimmjow stated pulling Pantera from the sheath, _although I might as well be, _ he thought grimly. He still had pride and he would hold onto it for what he was worth, even if there was no chance of survival.

"Che. You're 'bout ready to kneel witout us even touchin' ya. Tesra!"

"Yes Master Nnoitra?"

"Finish 'im. Ain't worth an Espada's time. I wanna hear 'im scream." Nnoitra said all the while leaning against the wall with a sadistic grin.

"Just don't get blood on me please. Okay?" Luppi piped in.

Grimmjow tensed and brought up his blade. Even that slight movement caused black spots to appear in his vision and he blinked trying to clear them. He knew what Tesra's release was. He had observed the man finish many of Nnoitra's victims in the way he was about to be. He wouldn't scream, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. "Grimmjow-sama, you have proved great entertainment for Master Nnoitra, for that I thank you." He paused, drawing his own blade and gathering reiatsu, "Uchifusero, Verruga."

The amount of reiatsu was too much in his weakened state and Grimmjow collapsed. Time seemed to slow as Grimmjow slipped between conscious and unconscious. He heard the tunnel collapsing under Tesra's size. He saw rather than felt the large hand pick him up from the ground, he didn't even have the strength left to hold onto Pantera. Grimmjow did however feel a familiar reiatsu, for the life, or rather afterlife, of him he couldn't place it. Someone was talking, a man, but that didn't help Grimmjow identify the speaker seeing as 90% of the population was male. He heard Nnoitra "che" and a clash of a sword against something. Suddenly he was being placed back on the cold ground, left to cough and sputter as he fought off his second death. He saw Tesra revert and three figures walk off as a fourth stood to the side, covered in shadow. Was it that dark down here or was it his vision? Darkness consumed him before he could decide.


End file.
